Shades Of Grey
by amon-strosity
Summary: Ever since high school, Tony Stark has always found joy in teasing Thor's little brother, Loki who has developed a hatred for him. When they all leave for the same college, Loki's plans to leave his brother and his annoying group of friends out of his life proves harder than he thought when he's forced to share a room with none other than Tony Stark. Avengers College AU. Frostiron.
1. Introduction

**~ Shades Of Grey ~**

**Introduction**

Loki Laufeyson always prided himself in being more sensible and intellectually advanced than all the other hormone-driven students in his high school. He was especially skilled in English literature and read Shakespeare on a daily basis – in fact, it was a rare occasion to find Loki without a Shakespeare book in his hand anywhere – and he could always hit back with a witty remark on any given subject. His words were his weapon and could make anyone look like an ignorant, uninformed moron under his nose - quite literally given that he was about one of the tallest guys in the school.

So, being armed with an arsenal containing wit, intelligence and uncanny good looks, one would assume that Loki had a relatively interesting and easy life. Of course, that wasn't all true; having found out at the start of the last year of junior high that your father favoured your older brother because you were adopted wouldn't exactly make his life all happy-go-lucky. As if that wasn't bad enough, having said older brother pretend as if you were related and still act as if everything was bright and positive all the time was sure to have the opposite effect on him. Thor didn't understand Loki's pain and that angered Loki more than anything. In fact, it irked Loki every single minute of every day he had to see his 'family' knowing that they had lied to him all these years. He felt a little moronic for not figuring it out sooner, what with him only being a few months younger than Thor, what other explanation could have proved true since his mother Frigga surely did not bear two children only 8 months apart in birth. That and the fact that he was the only one in his family to have black hair and green eyes.

To deepen his discomfort and frustration even more, every single aspect of his life had to be invaded by his oaf of a brother, Thor. Despite Loki's wishes, everyone referred to him as 'Thor's little brother', of course not knowing of his adoption. Loki always scoffed whenever Thor would pass through the hallways greeting everyone as he went acting like he was a king. Thor never failed to irritate him even when he was doing nothing at all. He always had a childish smile on his face and was rarely ever miserable because he was the one who had everything; his father's admiration, everyone's respect and was the centre on their attention most days.

Loki had nothing; he was second next to Thor, if anyone bothered to acknowledge him that is and his father always failed to praise his talents whenever Thor was in the picture. Odin had always said he loved them both equally, but Loki would have truly believed that if he wasn't always being treated like he was inferior to his older 'not-brother'. To make him feel even more useless, Thor always took it upon himself to defend Loki, thinking that his little brother was a damsel that needed saving. As if Loki couldn't protect himself and fight his own battles, Thor was always quick to scare anyone who even dared give Loki a twitchy eye.

And of course, there were Thor's friends. Loki, ever since the start of high school, had acknowledged the fact that Thor's friends were _not_ his friends so as a result always ended up avoiding them. Plus, what was the point of being friends with them when Thor was there? No one would notice him next to his big bulk of a brother.

The only one he actually didn't mind was Natasha Romanoff, a mysterious Russian beauty who had transferred to their school in freshman year; she matched his intellect and his wit in every way and it didn't hurt that she was physically very skilled. Her and Loki got on surprisingly well considering who she hung out with but he had always admired her personality because she was determined, stubborn much like himself, very cunning and didn't take shit from anybody, especially not the guys in her company since she was one of the only girls who they actually liked and listened to. She could always be found training in the gym or being trailed by a very broody Clint Barton.

Clint was a very serious personality, always watching and wary, acting as if someone was about to jump on him and stab him in the neck. He was a keen archer and spent as much time as possible either with Natasha or playing with his bow and arrows. Everyone always wondered who he would pick when given the choice between them. Still, the two were inseparable and to everyone else, it was unclear whether they were a couple or just close friends but no one doubted that they would not leave each other's side if they could help it.

Then there was Steve Rogers - or as everyone referred to him, 'Cap' – who was a bit too innocent for his own good. He was a morally clean citizen who never failed to be defensive when others needed help. Loki would have appreciated that about the blond but it reminded him too much of Thor who was usually too overprotective that it got too annoying. He had never fully understood the concept of sex (which is why everyone was certain he was a virgin) and was always teased about it when anything too inappropriate made him uncomfortable. He would usually be the one to talk his friends out of doing anything stupid but then ended up doing it with them anyway. That was always what usually happened which is why he always wondered why he even bothered trying to stop them in the first place.

There was also Bruce Banner. No one knew exactly how to act around Bruce; most of the time he was a calm and collected young man who was even more intelligent that Loki. He was a bright scientist with a passion for science and always tried to stay out of trouble. However, whenever things would turn south, Bruce usually lost his temper so insanely fast that, after seeing the first time he lost it, people usually tried to avoid working him up for fear of provoking him. That had only happened on rare occasions because Bruce always had a small routine to keep him calm and relaxed. It was unnerving to Loki: how much rage could be contained in such a timid and sensible personality. Well, it was always the one you least expect.

Loki really had no problem with any of Thor's friends personally, just the fact that they were his friends which yes, Loki knew seemed a bit shallow but he couldn't help it.

And then there was Tony Stark. The one person Loki did not feel guilty hating. Tony _fucking_ Stark; son of Stark Industries CEO Howard Stark, heir to a multi-billionaire company, playboy, genius and professional asshole. His name sent Loki's heart into frantic beats, and not the kind that people felt when they went on dates or when they share their first kiss. No, it was the kind of energy that people felt when someone has just punched you in the face and you feel so angry that you see red and feel like you want to stick a knife through that person's eye ten times over. _That kind_. He could rival Loki's wit and sarcasm with his own dirty innuendos and quick remarks which proved to be great entertainment whenever they broke out in an argument in class. Tony Stark was a devil, a sadist, a villain. Of course Loki was the only one who had such low opinions of him. Everyone else seemed to think he was Jesus incarnated, except Jesus didn't fuck girls behind the bleachers during school hours, or glorified in his 'fame' by autographing pictures of himself and charging freshmen students $20 for each copy, or got drunk at the prom and stormed the stage singing 'Like A Virgin' dedicating the song publically to Loki (much to Thor's dismay).

Loki always desperately tried to avoid Tony; it just didn't help that Tony was in his every class. Tony always made it his personal mission to rub it in Loki's face that he was better at him in Science and that his teachers had named him a 'modern day Einstein' because of his genius that he had inherited from his father.

However, during their second year in the school all the teachers had stopped stroking his ego because of Tony's tendencies to behave like an asshole during the day and the school seemed to think that he would stop if the teachers weren't praising him anymore. It didn't do anything; all it did was give Tony several trips to the principal's office but he never got thrown out because his father had made a very big donation to the school's science department just as long as Tony didn't get expelled.

Tony, somehow, managed to get Loki in trouble during class. It was like his cruel hobby. Loki usually sat at the desk by the right corner at the back of the classroom and then Tony would arrive, taking the space beside him. The teacher would start her lesson, Tony would start whispering nonsense and bullshit in Loki's ear, anything that would irritate the younger boy, and then Loki would hit back with a retort and tell him he was being a jerk. It would start off their daily whispered battle of wits. Loki always wondered if it was a teacher thing in their school to not hear Tony whispering but to hear when Loki retaliated. Loki would get told off in front of everyone and Tony would be wallowing in his 'achievements' and be sat there with a self-satisfied smirk that never failed to make Loki see red. It was almost a daily routine for Tony and Loki's poor classes to have to witness their fights and their disagreements.

Loki _loathed_ Tony. Tony loved making Loki loathe him.

And now, the thought of leaving all that behind made him sigh in relief. No more being called 'Hamlet' or 'Macbeth' whenever he enters his English classroom, no more having to hear about how many girls he's fucked at the end of the week and no more having to be the victim of Tony's stupid taunts about how Loki secretly lusts for him.

The only problem was that they would all be attending the same university. Loki didn't let that hinder his happiness though. With any luck, Loki would be put into a different dorm building than them. None of them would be sharing his classes because they all chose different majors as Thor had pointed out. As long as he didn't run into them all in the campus too much, he would be settled and try to live his life how he wants; no more just being Thor's little brother, no more Tony's teasing and he could finally have his own life without his family breathing down his neck all the time.

"Brother!"

Loki snapped out of his mixed thoughts and a frown placed itself on his face. He turned to look at Thor who had a grin on his face.

"What?" He asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"We are here!" Thor bellowed, clapping him hard on the shoulder, not noticing his little brother's wince.

Loki glanced up at the gates of the university through the window and sighed. He hated that Thor followed him here but was relieved that he finally had a chance of escape from having to see his family every day. Frigga sat in the passenger seat and turned back to look at her two young sons. Her eyes glazed over and she clamped down on her lip to stop from sobbing. Thor held her hand.

"Mother, do not fret. We are just moving out of the house, not leaving you behind forever. We will see you during the holidays. You and Father have nothing to worry about," Thor assured her.

"I just wish that your father was here to bid you farewell. If he could only wake and leave that damned hospital. Now my children are leaving me too, is there no end to my heartache?" Frigga whimpered, wiping at her tears.

"Mother, please do not cry. We will see you soon enough and I do not doubt Father will have woken up by then. I will take good care of myself and Loki," Thor said.

She smiled gently at him and then turned to look at Loki. Her youngest made a noise in the back of his throat.

"I do not need to be under your care, Thor," Loki spat, "I am perfectly capable of protecting myself. Or are you just too thick headed to notice that I have my own body which I can look after. We are not joined at the hip!" Loki hissed.

Frigga winced. "Loki, please. This is the last time I will see you both for another few months, I want to see you happy."

"How can I be happy when I am in your presence?" Loki bit.

Frigga winced and her eyes filled with fresh tears. "Loki please, do not-"

"Loki, this is not the time for this," Thor interrupted, softly touching his brother's shoulder.

Loki shrugged it off.

"I apologise, Mother. I did not mean it," Loki said, not meeting her eyes.

"I know you didn't, my sweet boy. It is alright," Frigga assured him, grabbing for his hand and squeezing it.

Loki squeezed back effortlessly and noticed Thor smiling at them both out of the corner of his eyes. He ignored the older boy and with a soft 'goodbye' to Frigga, he stepped out and unloaded his luggage from the trunk of the car, wanting to be out of there as soon as was possible. Thor followed behind him but Loki had already started walking away before he could get a chance to catch up.

* * *

**A/N: ********Oh my goodness, I was SO very tempted to write 'happy-go-Loki' instead of 'happy-go-lucky' at the start. **Sorry, I know that was a short introduction but I just wanted to establish a few things here such as Loki's adoption and his feelings towards Odin and Thor and also of course, his feelings towards Tony before we move onto Chapter 1. More character interaction in the next chapter, I promise. Just bear with me, my chapters tend to vary from long to short to long because I tend to shorten or lengthen dialogue for dramatic effect.

**Also, I am going to be introducing a few familiar (or not so familiar) faces from Marvel Comics that will be imperative for this story to work and become interesting for you to read (I hope!). And I will usually not write author's notes at the beginning of each chapter however if there is dark content ahead, I will put up a warning at the start. Just telling you now because there _will_ be dark content ahead. Rating of this story will definitely change from T to M once I finish future chapters that include scenes of a sexual nature (hurrah!) or scenes of dub-con/non-con.**

**On a last note, the title of this story has absolutely NOTHING to do with 50 Shades of Grey. The title came to me at a random moment and I hadn't even realised it was like the book so do not think this has any relevance to it. If you want to know the meaning of the title, please ask in your review and if any of you want to know I will tell you in the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, unless stated otherwise. All known characters are owned by Marvel and their creators. This story has been published to entertain and no profit is or will ever be made.**


	2. Tony Fucking Stark

**~ Shades Of Grey ~**

**Tony _Fucking_ Stark**

Upon arriving through the doors, Loki noticed how big the space was in the room, or rather hall, and looked around at the busy stalls scattered around. There were people behind them handing out little packets for the new students to collect. As he approached the stalls which were set up in alphabetical order, Loki wondered whether he should approach the 'O' or the 'L' table. Then he realised that regardless of him finding out about his true parentage, he was still legally 'Loki Odinson' much to his disdain and with a grumble, made his way towards the 'O' table.

"Odinson," he told the guy behind the table, trying to keep the disgust out of his voice.

After a moment, the guy located two packets in his box.

"You Loki or Thor?" the guy asked.

"Loki."

"Ah, here you go."

Loki took his pack from the guy's outstretched hand. He glanced at the front of the leaflet inside and saw the words 'Welcome To Your Future' in bold at the front.

"This includes your dorm room number, class schedule and student parking card and other introductory items. There's a little key in a brown envelope for your dorm. The only other person who has one is your roommate so you're safe," the guy informed him.

"What if I would like to exchange one roommate for another? Just maybe,I don't know, if I am not compatible with the one you have paired me with?" Loki asked. It never hurt to check what could be done if his roommate was a total psycho.

"Sorry, the university don't really allow room changes what with the hassle and all. However, if you're really desperate and plead a good case you can talk to the Dean's assistant," the guy replied, noticing Loki's shoulders slumping a little and his expression falling.

"Wonderful," Loki murmured under his breath.

"I'm Phil, by the way. Phil Coulson. Welcome," the sandy blond-haired student introduced himself with a warm smile.

Loki nodded, forced a small smile to form on his lips and turned away without a word. He looked around and found a little bench by the door and walked over to it, sitting down with a breath of relief and stretched his long legs out in front of him. He held his pack in one hand and took his dorm room information sheet in the other.

_Dorm building 4, room 348._

Upon seeing this, Loki feared that he would be put into a room with Thor. He couldn't bear the thought of being stuck in a small room with the oaf for company. He would probably keep Loki awake all night talking about how lucky he is that they were rooming together.

He couldn't be stuck in a room with Thor, he just couldn't.

Washing the annoying thought away from his mind, he looked up at the chaos before him and spotted a few too many eyes looking his way. He frowned and wondered what would cause so much attention.

It was then that he noticed he was sitting beside the entrance door and upon hearing the sound of an all too familiar voice belonging to the person standing in the doorway, Loki slowly lifted his eyes to glance at the man.

"What's up, Dracula?"

_Tony Stark._

Loki's eyes glazed over in anger and annoyance upon seeing him and his fists clenched the pack in his hand.

"Stark," Loki spat.

"A 'hello Tony' would be nice or maybe even a 'good morning' but I gather you're not that kind of person to be so civil so I'll just settle with 'Stark'," Tony mocked Loki's British accent with a wave of his hand.

The younger man sneered. "What are you doing here so early? I was under the impression you don't wake till midday, considering you're so bloody lazy."

"Why, I've come to see you of course! My favourite person in the whole world!"

"Shame you're not mine."

Tony pouted. "Now don't be so rude this early in the morning, dear. I might cry and tell Thor. Where is Goldilocks by the way?"

Loki scoffed. "Tell him your childish troubles all you want. I don't answer to him."

"Still got those brother issues, huh?" Tony asked, stretching out his arms over his head.

"It is none of your business, Stark. Now leave me be, I've seen too much of your arrogant face already," Loki spat and turned to look at his phone for something to do.

Tony smirked. "You know if you wanted to tell me that my face is pretty you can just say so. No need to mask your attraction to me with harsh words, Loki."

Loki looked up in horror. Tony's smirk grew; he knew just how to push Loki's buttons.

"Attracted to _you_? Please, Stark. Don't make me laugh, I might just puke all over you," Loki told him, staring up at Tony and wishing he could just smack that smirk off his mouth.

"Oh come now. Just admit you have the hots for me and I might just consider sleeping with you," Tony gave Loki a wink. Tony walked to stand in front of him and crossed his arms across his chest, watching Loki's expression of disgust and waiting for his reply.

"You are seriously delusional, Stark. And disgusting."

"Last chance; you might never get another one."

"You are the last person on this Earth that I would even consider sleeping with."

"Even after Thor? Ew, isn't that incest...kind of?" Tony said, knowing Loki would get mad.

And just as he expected, Loki's pale face turned red; in anger or embarrassment, Tony did not know but it was enough to get him to snicker. This time, Loki stood up fully and towered over Tony. He was only two inches smaller but with the way Loki was looking at him now, he seemed smaller. He didn't back away though; he stood there smirking as Loki fixed him with a dark glare.

"You are seriously the most childish, most annoying, most goddamned insolent little-" Loki started.

Some students nearby turned to look at them both to watch what was happening but neither noticed, too caught up in the little argument that Tony was egging on.

"Careful, swearing is frowned upon in this establishment," Tony interrupted, waving his index finger at Loki like a child being told off.

"Argh!" Loki cried in frustration. "Get out of my face or I swear to gods Stark, I will-"

"You'll what? Bore me to death with Shakespeare?" Tony smiled mockingly, enjoying the way Loki's eyes glistened with rage.

Ah, good to know nothing's changed since high school.

"Do not mock me, Stark or I'll-"

"Brother! Tony!"

Both turned to look at the door and saw Thor coming in, followed by a very grumpy Bruce and a smiling Steve.

"What's up, Point Break?" Tony ignored Loki and turned to Thor who was beaming at them both, still not noticing Loki's dark expression.

"You are here, Son of Stark. I did not expect you till this afternoon," Thor said, clapping him on the shoulder as was Thor's little habit of doing.

Tony feigned shock. "I'm hurt, Rapunzel. It's the first day and you're already expecting the worst of me."

"_Everyone_ expects the worst of you, Tony. Can't really blame them, can you?" Steve interjected.

"Cap, you know it pains my heart to hear such words coming out of your mouth," Tony continued.

Loki scoffed. "I didn't know you had a heart."

Tony pouted at Loki and caught Steve snickering behind Bruce's back. With that, Loki walked away in a strop, his morning quickly being dumped on by the only other person than Thor who could do such a great job of it.

"Brother, where are you heading?" Thor shouted after him, about to follow when Steve put his hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Leave him, Thor," Steve said calmly.

The blond sent a glare towards Tony. Steve knew how much he liked to annoy Loki. In turn, Tony put his hands up as if to say 'I'm innocent' but as was always the case, he wasn't.

Thor looked away from Loki's retreating figure and dropped his head in sadness. Steve wordlessly patted him on the shoulder as a form of comfort then ushered them all towards the stalls where nearby, a horde of students were waiting and all at once, panicked in excitement when Tony Stark came by.

Tony, an expert in all things related to fame and popularity, smirked. Bruce looked on disinterested and Thor lagged behind, his head hung low.

"This is going to be an eventful day, I just know it," Steve muttered to himself.

oOo

Once Loki was away from the crowded room and away from any nearby groups of students, he growled loudly to himself and crumpled the sheet in his hand, forgetting for a second what it was.

After a moment, he breathed deeply and washed all thoughts of Tony Stark from his mind. He wouldn't ruin this day for Loki, or the next hundreds of days to come during his studies, for that matter. He just wanted to be away from them all, from anything that reminded him of his high school years under Tony's torture and being hidden in Thor's overly sized shadow.

Regaining his earlier state of calm, he unfolded the wrinkled paper in his hand and made his way out of a nearby door to start searching for '_Dorm building 4, Room 348_'.

It wasn't a very easy job at first. The buildings had no labels on them that were visible from afar and they were all very old and looked similar, except for the library which had been apparently modernised and had a clear enough sign at the front saying 'Library'. Loki had a feeling this was going to become one of his favourite places around campus. Passing by the expectedly quiet building, he continued walking and glancing down at the map in his hand, trying to pinpoint exactly where this dorm was and exactly where he was.

Not being able to find just a single building seemed stupid and Loki never liked feeling stupid. He looked around the area for one moment and considered just giving up and asking one of the students nearby to show him.

"You lost, pretty boy?"

Loki snapped to attention. He glanced around his shoulder to see who was talking to him before turning fully to face a tall, long-haired blonde girl standing before him, arms crossed under her quite large chest, her blue eyes boring into his with her eyebrow raised in expectation of his reply.

"I- what?" Loki asked, caught off guard for a second.

"Are you lost?'," the girl repeated, pointing to the map in his hand.

"No, I most certainly am not."

"Kinda looks like you are. You need help?"

"No, I am not," he insisted, "I can take care of myself, thank you." Loki curtly replied then turned to walk away. She followed.

"I've watched you for a few minutes now. You've been wandering around like a lost puppy and now I've decided to take pity on you," the girl said, smiling up at him.

Loki looked down at her, eyebrow raised and a sneer forming on his face. "Thank you for your offer but I think I can find my way around. And I wasn't 'wandering like a lost puppy'. I was merely exploring the campus," He lied, walking faster to leave her behind but she matched his pace.

Great, another annoying person he had to be faced with this early in the morning. After that little tension in the car between his family and that small scuffle with Tony, his morning was turning sour, his patience was running too thin already and he really was not in the mood to talk to anyone because he usually tended to snap and lose his temper more than he usually did.

She ignored his rude tone and introduced herself. "Hm, I'm Amora by the way."

"I did not ask."

"I'm telling you anyway."

No reply.

"You're Loki, right?"

"How did you-"

"It's on your student pack."

Loki placed the folder under his arm, away from her sight and she sighed.

"Are you always this cranky or is it just because it's your first day?"

"I wish to be left alone so I'm begging you,_ leave_ ."

"Ask me nicely."

Loki huffed. "_Please_, go away."

Amora scoffed. "Look, you can either wander around here for another hour or so _or_ you can just tell me what building you're looking for. This place is pretty big, believe me."

"If I agree to your request will you leave me alone afterwards?"

"I can't promise anything but I'll try."

Loki made a 'hmph' noise and finally gave up, handing her the dorm information sheet and she made a noise of delight. She looked at the sheet and Loki crossed his arms as she read over it.

"Building 4! Great, you're with me! I'm in room 345." Amora squealed in delight, unconsciously squeezing his arm a little too hard and made him flinch away from her. "Sorry, I get a little too excited sometimes."

"Yes I can see," Loki replied, rubbing his arm and taking back his sheet of paper.

Amora smirked and nudged him. "Now didn't I tell you that I could help? And to think you were being so stuck up at first."

Loki growled. "I am not stuck up, thank you very much. Now if you would so kindly take me to this building, we can go our separate ways afterwards and never speak to each other again."

"Fine, if you want to be that way," Amora pouted and then started walking, leading the way to dorm building 4.

oOo

As they made their way slowly towards their destination, Loki found himself becoming more interested in Amora by the second as she kept going on and on about her passion for books, the arts and about her family life, specifically the fact mentioned about her unknown parentage which seemed to drag Loki in even more. He admitted he shouldn't have been so rude towards her at the beginning.

"So, you do not know who your real parents identity?" Loki questioned.

Amora nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, but who needs 'em? I have my sister Lorelei and she's all I need to worry about, especially because she gets herself into all sorts of trouble I can't even count how many times."

Loki sighed. "I too, have a sibling - my brother. Although we are not of blood, I admit I did love him like my true family before."

"Before what?"

"Before I found out that I was adopted and that he was not truly my relation. Nor my mother...or my father."

Amora frowned. "You know, just because he's not your real brother doesn't mean you have to stop loving him."

"It is a quite complicated and long story. I do no wish to speak of it at the moment."

"It's alright. I've actually been wondering how we got to the topic of family anyway. 10 minutes ago you found me annoying," Amora laughed.

Loki shrugged. "Yes well that was before. I do find you quite interesting now."

Amora laughed even more at his honesty. "I get the feeling that doesn't happen a lot. I'm honoured."

"You should be," Loki said and received a small smack on his arm from the blonde.

Loki had to admit that this morning was turning out better than before. Maybe he didn't have to worry about anything since he had made a friend in Amora and what's better was that he could relate to her through their familial issues. What she had said was true; he didn't have a lot of people he knew that were interesting enough to hang out with for more than a few hours, or minutes even because no one else could match his intellect or could talk about the things he enjoyed and loved. Now here was Amora, only knowing her for a few minutes and he had already told her a significant part of his life. A part of him regretted telling her so quickly but she seemed nice enough and seemed to know of his pain.

"So here we are. Building 4. Big isn't it? It's the biggest dorm building out of all 5."

They stopped in front of a wide modern 6 storey building, painted white and black with a glass-walled ground floor. It had a big green space in the middle at the front of the building and a few benches scattered around. There were a few students hanging around the outside which gave it more of a homey feel. It was situated all the way across the campus from the main building. No wonder he couldn't find it. Amora pointed at a gold plaque by the side of the brick wall that said 'South dorm room - building 4. Rooms 320 - 370'.

"So 320 - 330 is on the first floor, 31 to 40 is on the second, 41 to 50 is on the third, 51 to 60 is on the fourth. 61 to 70 is on the fifth floor. Ground floor is where the laundry room and the rec room is and there's a big TV in the living room but people usually only watch football on there so don't bother."

Loki looked up and didn't know what to think. It all seemed pretty exciting but the thought of sharing a living quarters for the next year with a stranger who he didn't know if he would like was kind of scary and he panicked a bit inside. He nodded at Amora and she led him inside, saying hello to a few people passing by.

"You need any help unpacking? I already unpacked my stuff yesterday so I have nothing else to do," Amora led him inside the elevator with his suitcase and pressed the third floor button.

"No I think I'll be fine."

"Alright, just call me if you do."

"Is it always this noisy?"

Amora shrugged. "Yeah people can get pretty crazy during the first weeks when they're trying to settle in."

Loki huffed. "Great."

"Don't worry, I'm kind of a big influence around here ever since last year so I can tell everyone to shut up if I want some peace and quiet," Amora smirked and leaned against the elevator wall.

"What occurred last year?" Loki turned towards her in interest.

"Let's just say there was a big party and someone flashed her chest to all the guys in the dorm," Amora blushed a little but she still smirked, looking proud.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Classy, very classy."

Amora half-smiled. "Yeah well you gotta use your assets right if you want to have an easier life here, don't you? Not that I'm trying to say women should be used like that. It's just the way I like to do things."

Loki just snorted as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. They both stepped out and Amora pointed to the left of the corridor. "Staircase is at the end of hall and the odd rooms are on the left and evens are on the right."

Loki turned his gaze away from the stairs and looked to the right to see a couple of people standing by the end of the corridor. He stiffened. Thor stood with Steve, Bruce and Clint outside of a dorm room gathered around the open front door as they chatted animatedly. Before Loki could attempt to hide or get back into the elevator, Thor spotted his brother and called out to him.

"Brother! Over here!" Thor waved his hands and all of them turned to see Loki standing there with Amora by his side, leaning against the wall surveying all of them with keen interest.

"Ah, so that's your brother?" She asked Loki. "He's a quite eager guy, isn't he?"

Loki sighed. "Yes, unfortunately. He's not very discreet, he doesn't know the meaning of peace and quiet."

Amora nudged him to go on and she continued walking towards the end of the hall, Loki following begrudgingly behind. As they approached, Steve, Bruce and Clint all greeted Loki and the younger man nodded at them in acknowledgement. Thor smiled at his brother.

"Who's this?" Thor pointed at Amora who only continued looking at them all.

Loki sighed at his brother's manners, or lack thereof and gazed at Amora. She introduced herself and shook all their hands, liking that she was being surrounded by a couple of handsome men.

"Pleasure to meet you," Steve said politely, oblivious to the way Amora was looking him up and down. "I'm Steve. This is Bruce, Clint and that's Thor."

"Pleasure to meet you all," she turned to Thor, "I've heard so much about you... Thor is it? Loki's told me quite a few erm, _interesting things_."

Steve and Bruce raised their eyebrows while Clint only suppressed his laugh when Thor, who was only too happy to hear that Loki had been talking about him to a stranger, beamed and nodded at her.

"Glad to hear that my brother speaks so highly of me," Thor grinned.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Don't get used to it." He spared a glance at the open door, looking at the plaque on the front which said '348'.

"Brother, are you in this dorm building as well?" Thor asked, looking at his sheet in his hand.

"Yes unfortunately I am. It just so happens that all of you are loitering outside my new dorm room." Loki snapped.

As Loki said that, all of them except for Amora looked at Loki with wide eyes. He frowned and Amora just looked at all of them in turn, confused.

"What have I done now?" Loki asked, looking at all of them.

Steve coughed, clearing his throat while Bruce tried to grab the door handle and close it. Thor only looked down at his feet and Clint again, was trying to suppress a laugh that, Loki knew, would soon burst out of him anyway. Amora peeked a little inside of the half closed doorway and saw someone coming out of the bathroom inside.

"Oh look, your roommate's already here," Amora pointed to the door and Loki frowned.

Steve, Bruce and Clint all backed away from the door upon hearing the toilet flush and Thor attempted to stop Loki from going in but thought better of it.

"What's going-?" Loki said but stopped dead in his tracks when he pushed the door open and there stood his roommate in the middle of the room, toothbrush in hand and a condom in the other.

"Ah, look who's back?"

Tony _fucking_ Stark.

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed, I love you! And to those guys who followed and favourited, I love you and please try to review next time, it only takes like under a minute to write a sentence or two! Also, I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't satisfying, I tried my best! I'm not too sure about how I wrote Amora but tell me what you think (please be nice about it and no yelling!). Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**The meaning of the Shades Of Grey comes from the saying 'Everything is black and white' and about how certain people only think in extremes of situations. For example, something either has to be really great or absolutely horrible and it's never shades of grey which is in the middle. So basically saying that while Loki thinks his life is kind of in the black because of the problems he burdens with his adoption and later events (dark content hint) and the fact that he does not have everything like Thor, his later involvement with Tony will - hopefully - take him towards the white side (but not completely) so the negatives and positives in his life are balanced in between hence the shades of grey but he doesn't know it yet because he's too caught up with his problems. What it is, is just showing that Tony makes Loki's life better as well as the other way around. It's all romantic and stuff and I won't ruin the story for you by talking and letting something slip so if you didn't get that explanation or want to ask questions, PM me about it and I'll answer as best as possible without spoiling it!**


	3. New Acquaintances & Drunken Mishaps

**~ Shades Of Grey ~**

**New Acquaintances & Drunken Mishaps**

Loki's eyes turned from surprised to confused to angry.

"Stark? What the hell are you doing here?!" Loki screeched.

Tony shrugged, threw the condom on his chosen bed and then grinned at Loki.

"This is my room," Tony told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Loki clenched his fists together, trying not to be too affected by that stupid smile on Tony's face.

"No, this is _my _room. I think you're mistaken," Loki said and looked behind him to see Thor standing by the door watching them with scared eyes.

He knew how Loki could get when Tony was anywhere near his little brother and he was right to stay away while Loki was trying to deal with him. Tony handed him a piece of paper and continued brushing his teeth whilst looking at Loki's expression change when he read it.

'_Anthony Edward Stark_

_Dorm building 4, Room 348'_

Loki looked up and Tony raised his eyebrows as if to say 'I told you so'. Loki made a frustrated noise and threw the paper back non too gently.

"I cannot be sharing a room with you of all people!" Loki hissed and Tony threw his hands up."Whoa, you think I want to be sharing a room with _you_? Steve would be a better roommate with all his fondue talk," Tony pointed at the door and Steve appeared, glaring at him.

"Oh Gods. What did I do to deserve this?" Loki groaned, flopping on the bed opposite of Tony's.

"Ha! Well, let's see-" Tony started but Loki interrupted him.

"Shut up, Stark."

"Whoa, what's with all the hostility?"

"How can I be sharing a room with you, of all people?" Loki groaned.

"Hey! I'm one in a billion!"

"If your head wasn't already so far up your ass I would probably shove it up there."

"Well, now that's just a nice thought isn't it? You touching my ass." Loki rolled his eyes when Tony winked.

"You should consider yourself lucky. I'm probably going to be the best roommate you've ever had," Tony grinned and didn't care the way Loki's eyes went narrow.

"Why in the hell-"

"Because I'm a blast! We can have fun too, you know. Partying and-"

"If you so much as bring your nasty habits into this room; drink, smoke, sex or whatever, I will kick you out so hard your ass will go numb and you won't be able to walk for a week," Loki warned him.

"Calm down, Eric Draven. You know, you've been threatening me with pointless shit like that since high school I don't even think you've followed through with any of them."

"One day, Stark. We'll see."

"Oh, please. Just get over it Loki. You and me are stuck here no matter what for the next year or so. I'm not so bad," Tony said, getting up to the bathroom and finish brushing.

"Oh I think we both know that that is far from the actual truth," Loki scoffed.

When he came back out, Loki was still on the bed and Thor, Bruce, Clint and Steve were gathered around the door again, waiting for him to finish grooming and another unfamiliar face caught his eye.

"Who's this?" Tony eyed Amora up and down, smirking as he walked towards her. Loki looked up and rolled his eyes as he realised who Tony was referring to.

Thor patted Amora on the shoulder and smiled at Tony. "This is Amora. She is a friend of Loki's."

Amora smiled at him and put her hand out to shake but Tony took it and bowed down to kiss it before sending her a wink. Amora giggled a little but did not fall for his attempts at charming her.

"You must be Tony Stark. I've heard so much about you...especially from the newspapers," she said and took her hand back from his grasp.

Tony shrugged. "Well, what can I say? I'm just that interesting."

Loki snorted and stood up, walking over to them. "Try not to get her pregnant, Stark. It's only the first day. Keep it in your trousers."

Amora giggled. Steve coughed, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the topic at hand and Bruce smiled at Steve while Clint laughed out loud.

"He's only kidding. Me and Loki have been buddies for years, haven't we, Loki?" Tony put his hand on Loki's shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"Of course Stark here has always been a liar. We've never been friends nor will we ever be," Loki said. He turned to glare at Tony who looked shocked.

"Well, there goes my hopes and dreams," Tony quipped sarcastically and laughed to himself.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you all but I have to get back. My roommate might have arrived. I'll see you around Loki," Amora waved goodbye to all of them and then went off just a few doors down the hallway and disappeared into her room.

"So are you guys together or can I take her to go?" Tony asked.

Loki made noise in the back of his throat. "Women are not objects that you can just claim, Stark."

"Geez, I was just kidding. I know that!" Tony defended.

"Enough, Tony." Thor interrupted their bickering then turned to Loki. "Brother, would you like to come join us for some lunch?"

Loki pouted, glaring at Tony. "No, I have better things to do at the moment."

"Very well. Be safe, brother," Thor said, his sad expression not lost on Loki but the younger man ignored it. Thor turned from the door, followed by Bruce, Clint and Steve who all waved an awkward goodbye to Loki before disappearing. Tony was not far behind, fixing his white shirt before sending a wink Loki's way and closing the door behind him. Loki grimaced.

"Fuck."

oOo

A week after Loki moved into their dorm room, he still couldn't take in the fact that they had given him Tony Stark as a roommate. Tony Stark, of all people, had to be the one person out of the whole university that he had to live with. It was enough in high school that they saw each other 5 times a week, if Tony actually bothered to show up, and even then they couldn't go ten minutes without bickering. Now, they would have to see each other every single day.

All of Loki's hopes of being able to get away from Thor was ruined because one, Tony was friends with him and two, Tony_ fucking_ Stark was sharing a room with him. Gods forbid Loki will actually kill him if he gets even more annoying as a roommate than a classmate.

The week before class started, Loki woke up every morning to the sound of AC/DC blaring on the iPod player Tony had placed on the table between their beds. Loki would turn it off, start screaming at Tony and then lock himself in the bathroom for half an hour to try and escape from Tony's presence just for a little while. Tony would get annoyed and bang on the door while he switched his music back on and rock out to Guns 'N' Roses while waiting for Loki to come out.

"You seriously are the most annoying creature to ever walk the face of the Earth," Loki would say. Tony would just make some _annoying_ remark about Loki being too stuck up or maybe even, if he was feeling bold which Tony always did, mock the way Loki talked and remind him that they didn't live in Shakespearean times anymore so he could stop with the formal speech.

In the end, it was always safe to assume that talking was the most destructive thing they could do. Loki would quickly change into his jeans and green sweater, grab his laptop and keys then make his way to the library, this time carefully remembering the way back to the building. Tony would follow half an hour later and go hang out downstairs with Thor and everyone else then, along with Clint (much to Natasha's annoyance) check out all the girls in the room and decide which ones were worth bedding and which ones weren't. Natasha always smacked their heads together for being arrogant asses and objectifying women in the way they always did - Tony would apologise and mutter under his breath while Clint would ask for her forgiveness but then they would both continue doing the same thing twenty minutes later without any sign of stopping. Natasha would roll her eyes, sit herself between Steve and Bruce because apparently they had more sensibility about women.

When the first week of classes started, Loki could finally breathe a sigh of much needed relief; he could lose himself in his studies, be able to talk about his passion for literature and the arts with people who actually shared the same interest in his class and not be teased about it every time he opened his mouth. The only time he had to see Tony was during the morning when they both woke up (or when Loki woke up and Tony was still dozing on his bed) and during the nights when Loki came back from the library he would flop onto his bed in his tracksuits and tee shirt with a copy of _Great Expectations_ and then not look up from the pages until he would hear a key in the lock turning clumsily, the door opening with a silent creak and a drunken Tony fumbling to get through the door. He wouldn't even make it to his small closet to change out of his clothes before he would collapse on the bed. Loki had already gotten used to the stink of alcohol every night but he would never get used to Tony's drunken trash talk before he passed out about how Loki was an annoying pain in the ass.

After a week and a half of the same old routine from Tony, Loki decided to spend some time down at the living room where he wouldn't have to wait for Tony to come back drunk and start snoring on his bed. He brought a copy of _The Great Gatsby _with him but he doubted he would get much reading done with all the noise that was bound to be going around him. Still, it was better than hearing 'Loki, you are so horrible to me' every time Tony came through the door complaining about his roommate in a whiny voice. The library was already closed too so he had nowhere else to go.

He got changed into his tracksuits, a plain green shirt and grabbed his book before making his way out of the room and towards the elevator. He made his way down to the ground floor and into the big living room. It was surprisingly empty - the room was dimly lit by three lamps, the TV was playing silently in the background whilst a couple of students were scattered about the room either reading textbooks, passed out or talking to their friends. Loki spotted an empty sofa by the darkest part of the room with a lamp next to it. He walked over and turned the lamp on before setting himself down comfortably, legs tucked under him and the book open on his lap.

It wasn't long before Loki lost himself in the Golden Age of the Roaring 20's. He had already read the book loads of times in high school and it was one of his favourites that never failed to reel him in. An hour and a few minutes later, he heard a soft cough above him and a shadow setting over the light. He looked up.

A tall, slightly muscular guy stood over him with a soft smile on his face. He had bright blue eyes, dark olive skin and cheekbones that could rival that of Loki's. His dark brown hair was slicked up at the front and his sides looked very neat and trimmed to perfection.

Loki raised his eyebrows, captured by the stranger's allure and did not speak at once.

"Hi, you're Loki right?" the young man asked, hands behind his back and watching Loki with a curious glint in his eye.

Loki snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat. "Erm, yes. Yes I am. And you are?"

The stranger held out his hand and introduced himself. "I'm Thanos."

Loki shook his hand and smiled a little. "Thanos?"

"I know, weird name right?" Thanos chuckled.

"Well, it's not like Loki's any better." Loki shrugged and they both laughed.

"Can I?" Thanos gestured to the seat beside Loki and sat down when he nodded. Loki felt a little spark run down his leg when Thanos' hand brushed across his knee ever so briefly.

_Get a hold of yourself, Loki. You aren't twelve anymore._

"So what can I do for you?" Loki asked, wanting to know why this very handsome guy was talking to him.

"Well, I just wanted to come over and introduce myself properly. We're in the same English Lit class," Thanos gestured to Loki's book.

"Oh, my apologies. I don't think I've seen you before," Loki said.

"That's probably because I usually sit at the back of the class. I don't really listen so I reserve the space at the front for people who do," he explained and Loki laughed.

"I appreciate that," Loki said. Thanos laughed as Loki shut his book and placed it aside, turning his body to face Thanos.

"I've actually wanted to come up and talk to you for a while now ever since I saw you on the first day of school with Amora but I didn't know if you wanted to talk to me," Thanos confessed and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Loki smiled. "Why is that?"

"I don't know if I should say, you'll probably freak out," Thanos said but Loki pressed on.

"There's not a lot that can freak me out, especially not someone like you."

Thanos stopped and bit his lip with a small smile. "I've actually had a crush on you for a few weeks now. I don't know if that's weird or not but I don't want you to think I'm strange or anything."

Loki was taken by surprise; he thought that Thanos would just want to discuss simple matters such as literature or maybe even try to get to know him more and become friends but he hadn't anticipated it to get that far. He didn't know whether to feel flattered or be utterly shocked.

"A-a crush on _me_?"

Sure, Loki had his fair share of suitors - both guys and girls, for that matter - but none quite so beautiful as the one sitting before him. It was quite an awkward situation though, he did not know how to react and he'd only known the guy for under five minutes. He had never known anyone to be so straightforward and honest upon meeting.

"I'm sorry that must sound so creepy. I've only known you for a few weeks and I've talked to you for only five minutes of them but I just wanted to ask..."

Loki raised his eyebrows in anticipation. Thanos wrung his hands together.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get some coffee with me tomorrow morning? You know, like as a..."

"A date?" Loki smiled.

"Yeah...yeah like a date," Thanos said, his voice wavering a little. "I've never actually done this sort of thing before but I just had to come over and ask you, I didn't know what to do."

Loki couldn't help but blush at how Thanos was losing his nerves because of him. He found it flattering this time and put his hand on top of his.

"Of course. I mean, I don't usually agree to dates with strangers I've only met five minutes before but I think I can make an exception," Loki said and found it adorable the way Thanos' eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really? Oh yes, um , I mean I'll pick you up at 9 if you want. I'll just knock on your door and-"

Loki's smile faltered a little. "Actually, my roommate is kind of a late sleeper and he gets very cranky when he is woken up before midday on a weekend."

"You mean Tony Stark?"

Loki frowned. "How do you know he is my roommate?"

Thanos just shrugged. "He's kind of a popular face around here and I hear girls like to stalk him back to his room so it's only natural everyone knows who you are. Word gets around."

"Wow, that is almost kind of...strange and creepy. I'd rather not get caught up in Stark's mishaps with women he likes to bed."

Thanos laughed. "Do you two not get along?"

"I think that could be an understatement."

"Why is that?"

Loki's jaws clenched and his mind ran with thoughts of all the reasons why Tony Stark and him were not friends.

"Well, I think there are too many answers to that question that I'd rather not list this late in the night. Him and I were in high school together and let's just say our personalities were not very compatible then nor are they now."

Thanos laughed a little. "And you got him as a roommate? That's kind of...ironic almost. You two don't get along very well in high school and now you're forced to share a room with him in college."

Loki shrugged. "Yes well, life has its ups and downs I guess except mine only goes down and gravity is called Tony Stark."

Thanos laughed loudly and his hand touched Loki's arm for a moment. Loki's mind blanked of all Tony Stark related thoughts and was replaced with a soft dizziness that filled him with a little warmth, like a love struck teenager touching their crush for the first time, and felt a sudden urge to be closer to Thanos and inched slightly towards him.

Before Thanos could do the same, another soft cough sounded above Loki and both men looked up.

"Amora, what are you doing here?"

Amora stood with her arms crossed, looking at Loki with a fake smile and glancing at Thanos warily beneath it.

"Loki, I need some help with something. Can you come with me?"

Loki cleared his throat and moved away from Thanos, picking up his book and standing up. Thanos followed his lead.

"Erm, alright. Help with what?"

Amora shook her head and grabbed his arm. "Something important. Let's go."

Thanos grabbed Loki's other arm and he turned around when Amora stopped walking to let Thanos say what he needed to say. "9am, by the library. Tomorrow."

Loki nodded and before he could bid him goodnight, Amora grabbed his arm pulled him away from the room and into the elevator.

"What was that for? Why are you acting so strange?" Loki wrenched his arm out of her grasp as the elevator jerked and moved slowly up.

Amora crossed her arms again and had a disapproving look on his face. "Why were you talking to Thanos?"

"You do not really need any assistance with anything, do you?" Loki frowned when Amora shook her head.

He huffed and looked at her disapprovingly. "How do you know of him?"

"He used to date my friend in high school."

"So? We were just having a nice conversation before you interrupted us so very rudely," Loki pouted and Amora rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a baby. I just don't like the way he looks. He seems...dodgy," Amora explained, complete with hand gestures that Loki did not understand.

"Dodgy? He seemed like a perfectly decent gentleman," Loki said and crossed his arms too.

"Pfft, decent gentleman my ass. My friend told me all about him and he's not right in the head. I think you should stay away from him. I saw how you two were getting close on that sofa," Amora mocked.

Loki glared. "Do not tell me who I can and cannot see. Thanos was a perfectly kind human being who was sane and not at all crazy. He has invited me to have drinks with him tomorrow."

Amora groaned. "Loki, you really should stay away from him. He's trouble."

"I think I can take care of myself, Amora. Your friend was probably just mistaken."

They both waked out of the elevator and Amora shook her head as they made their way to their rooms.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you about him. He may seem like he's all charming and handsome but people are different on the inside, Loki," Amora warned just as she was opening her door.

"Don't treat me like a child, Amora. I know perfectly well about deceiving appearances and hidden personalities. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a drunken roommate waiting for me," Loki grimaced.

Amora rolled her eyes and disappeared inside her room. Loki put the keys into his lock and opened the door, peering in to see if anyone was inside. He found Tony lying on his bed, slightly red eyes wide open and staring up at the ceiling.

"Stark, what the hell are you doing?" Loki asked as he closed the door. Tony looked his way and smiled goofily, drunk.

"Loki, t-t-here you ahh," Tony slurred, trying to get up but couldn't seem to succeed.

"Drunk again I see," Loki commented, making his way to his bed and kicking off his shoes and socks. "Why am I not surprised?"

Tony hiccuped and smirked lazily. "You kno', one o' these days I-I-I will kick yo' azz for bein' such...such a fuck-fucking dick."

Loki just smirked back. "I doubt you will be able to. Drunk people usually have slow reflexes and you probably won't be able to be sober long enough for you to touch me."

That insult would've hurt a lot more if Tony had been sober and his mouth was quicker to reply. But all he did was get up from the bed, successfully this time, and then slowly make his way towards Loki nearly falling over once or twice. Loki sat on his bed facing the his roommate, waiting for him to attempt an insult.

After a few drunken steps towards him, Tony stood over Loki and poked the younger man on the shoulder and smiled. "You're so faaaa-hat, did you know that?"

Loki rolled his eyes and grabbed Tony's finger that was poking him. "You really are brain dead when you are drunk. You're much better with your insults when you are sober."

Tony's face turned into one a person makes just before they cry. "You kiss Thor with that mouth? You, my tall friend, are reeeeeeally mean."

"Please get back to your bed, I tire of your pathetic disrespect," Loki said, rolling his eyes tiredly.

Without a reply, Tony closed his eyes slowly, swaying on his spot in front of Loki and trying to keep his balance when a sudden croak came out of his slowly widening mouth.

Loki's eyes widened. Oh Gods, don't you dare vomit on me, Stark!"

Loki tried to push him away but before he could do so, the playboy lost consciousness and fell forward on top of Loki. Loki fell back onto his bed, head hitting the pillow thankfully and he stiffened for a moment.

"Stark?" Loki nudged Tony's side but a snoring sound came a second later and he knew Tony was asleep.

"Fuck. Stark, get the hell off me now. Oh Gods, you are heavy."

Loki tried to push Tony off from on top of him but Tony didn't move. He carefully untangled his arms from Tony's own and placed them on his shoulders to shake him awake. After a few moments of failed attempts, Tony was still asleep and Loki was still trapped. He could smell the scent of alcohol from Tony's mouth being so close to his face and he grimaced with disgust. Once he accepted that Tony wouldn't become conscious for another few hours (or maybe twenty four), he clutched Tony's shoulder and pushed him up a little bit so that he could lift himself off his bed and drag Tony to his. If only he wasn't so considerate (considering this was Tony Stark), he would've pushed the sleeping man on the floor and left him there. Stark should be so lucky that even though Loki despised him, he was still looking after him in his drunken state.

Once he got up off the bed, Tony was snoring peacefully on his chest and Loki pushed them both up, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist so that he could easily maneouvre Tony across the small room. He walked as quickly (as quickly as having a heavy unconscious man weighing you down allowed) but as carefully as he could across the room. Loki quickly let go of him and just as he was about to shove him away, Tony unconsciously caught onto his waist, clinging onto it freely and then Loki was spun around before he knew what was happening and his back landed on the mattress with a still very drunk Tony lying on top of him, not letting him go from his strong hold.

"Mom..."

Loki stared at Tony's shaking head whose nose was trying to nuzzle into Loki's neck and his eyebrows furrowed.

_So, Stark misses his mother?_

He took a moment to gather his thoughts and tried to push Tony off again but their bodies were so much closer than before that Loki couldn't squeeze his long hands in between them to shove Tony away. He felt so much heavier now that Loki was tired out from dragging him across the room. If only someone was here to drag Tony off him, he would run straight to his bed before any other drunken assholes could pass out on top of him.

"I swear to Gods, I will ruthlessly beat you blue eyed tomorrow for this, Stark."

His words were met with the soft sound of Tony's muffled breathing against the crook of Loki's neck and shoulder. His breath tickled Loki's skin but Loki was much too preoccupied with Tony's hands on his body, clutching it against him and never letting his hold weaken even in his sleep. Loki couldn't move and couldn't believe that he hadn't just pushed Tony onto the floor when he had the chance. If he did, he'd probably be in his own bed sleeping by now.

With every breath Tony took, Loki's body began to relax into the comfortable mattress underneath him and sleep was taking hold of his body but he refused to fall asleep like this. He decided to wait until Tony was fully knocked out and was no longer clutching onto him like a lost child before slipping out carefully from underneath and leaving Tony to his bed and go back to his own.

* * *

**A/N: I asked you guys to pick a villain and most of you, if not all, picked Thanos so here you are! Of course he's absolutely different here than in the comics so don't tell me that I wrote him wrong because I know that and I will just ignore your comments. Except for his evil nature and his obsession with death, he's a pretty charming guy (physically that is) but on the inside, he's totally one fucked up individual. Poor Loki, doesn't know what he's getting himself into. I hope this chapter was to your liking, I don't proofread these chapters often because I don't like looking over my work because I'm scared it's rubbish! But I hope it's satisfactory and also thank you to the reviewers, favouriters and followers, I appreciate all of you so much!**

**By the way guys, I based the end of this chapter off my cousin who actually had this happen to her with her boyfriend at her friend's house. They got together a few weeks after this and they were actually far from being friends at the time. Just thought I'd share this piece of information with you!**


	4. Revealed Schemes

As the sunlight filtered through the half open blinds of the closed window, two figures stirred on a bed as the light reached slowly around the room.

Loki's face twitched as the light hit his face and he groaned softly at the disturbance. It was morning again but no one seemed to bother coming out of their dorms seeing as it was the weekend again. He could hear the annoying sounds of birds twittering outside and telling everyone that it was time to get up and face the day. His head felt a little dizzy from the exposure to the brightness but it was nothing compared to his chest that felt quite bruised and sore. He couldn't even feel his arms and the upper part of his body felt numb. Maybe it was just the sickness of his stomach or the tiresome feeling gripping his body that always seemed to come during the mornings. He was about to lift his hand to shield his face away from the window but realised he couldn't. His hand was trapped somewhere between his body and the thing that was pressing down none-too-gently on him.

He opened his eyes but quickly shut them when all he could see was the blinding sunlight trying to invade his sight. He couldn't move and couldn't see. He tried to wiggle his body to shake himself out of his morning grogginess but he could barely move because there was definitely something on top of him. Something was trapping him down onto the bed, rendering him motionless and unable to move away from the uncomfortable position.

He turned his face away and looked to his right to avoid looking at the bright light and he opened his eyes carefully. His eyes blurred for a second before they focused and went back to normal. He was seeing a small closet at the foot of the bed. He realised he was in his dorm laying on a bed - his bed?- but his surroundings seemed unfamiliar yet somehow familiar. He realised it wasn't his things that he saw. It was Tony's; the posters of Angus Young on stage with a guitar on the wall, the small iPod dock by the floor and the closet which was half open and showcasing all the AC/DC, Metallica and Sex Pistols t shirts that hung carelessly on their hangers.

Loki frowned, trying to figure out slowly why Tony's things were on his side of the room. He was about to turn to look at Tony's bed (as he always did every morning to see if he had woken up yet) but could see nothing over the shoulders of the person that was lying atop him, sleeping peacefully and back rising every few seconds with a near-silent and soft snoring sound.

Wait, who in the Gods' name is this?

Loki shot up from his position but the heavy weight prevented him from doing so completely. He got about halfway up before collapsing back onto the mattress that received a groggy moan from the person above him. Loki recognised the tussled, half slicked up brown hair resting between his shoulder and chest and his eyes widened even more so.

"Stark?!"

A sleeping Stark that was disturbed was never a happy Stark, Loki knew that except he didn't care because Tony was lying on top of him right at that moment and Loki didn't know why. At the sound of Loki's screech, Tony's head stirred a little into his neck before he raised it up, eyes half closed, to look at Loki's red face whose hips he still had his hands around, unconsciously embracing it. Tony looked down at Loki, his face scrunched into a frown and his mouth in a childish pout.

"Could you be quiet, dear? Daddy's nursing a hangover."

Loki's expression turned from shock to anger in a second as he tried to shove Tony away but his hands and arms were feeling weak and the morning was weighing heavily on both of them that Loki lacked the energy and Tony lacked the effort to move and let him go.

"Stark, what the hell are you- Get off of me right this instant!"

Tony groaned louder this time and slowly removed his hands from underneath Loki. He raised it to nurse his head and will away the pounding headache he got which was made worse with the sound of Loki shouting in his ear this early in the morning.

"Loki, shut the hell up for a minute, will ya?"

"No I will not be quiet! You were sleeping on top of me and I am on your bed!"

"Maybe we slept together, what's the big deal?" Even when half-conscious, Tony never failed to ground Loki's teeth together in annoyance.

"Stark," Loki warned, his hands on Tony's shoulders trying to push him away. "You will get your lazy ass off of me now or I will knock your teeth out of your foul mouth!"

Tony groaned like a child being told to go to his room and Loki breathed heavily, his chest being suffocated by Tony.

"Does the word 'hangover' mean anything to you? Stop shouting at me, my head will fucking explode!"

"Oh, your head will definitely explode if you don't get off me this second!"

Tony huffed and then rolled off of Loki, his back hitting the mattress and lying next to him. He covered his face from the light and groaned when Loki moved off the bed too fast and gave Tony a little dizzy spin. Loki stood in the middle of the room, angry and confused at the same time trying to figure out what happened.

"I swear to Gods if you did anything to me last night that I did not give you consent to-"

Tony scoffed. "As much as I would have loved to sleep with you Loki," he mocked, "I'm not into you like that. I don't swing that way, dude."

"That does not explain why you had me pinned to your bed!"

Tony massaged his temples now, trying to tell his head to calm down and ignore Loki who was screaming and making it worse.

"I really do appreciate the fact that you think I raped you last night but I don't remember _anything_," Tony's mocking tone made Loki blush a little at his own insane suggestion of Tony actually being capable of such things, even when drunk. Still, he was pissed as hell at waking up in such a manner.

Then it clicked into place. He suddenly remembered coming back from his room after his little chat with Amora and Tony was already inside when he came in. Tony was too full of alcohol when it happened (of course he was) and so Loki became the victim of his inconsiderate drunken actions. He remembered when Tony fell unconscious on top of him; he remembered trying to drag him back to his bed and then Tony falling on top of him again. His mind worked to recap all the little pieces of memories before he turned on Tony with angry eyes once more. The small moment he took to himself and the look of realisation on his face was not lost on Tony as he peered from between his fingers to stare up at his angry roommate.

"Ah, you remember? Good because I was drunk as hell last night."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I remember," he spat. "I remember you falling on top of me in your drunken state, you irresponsible jerk! I cannot actually believe they shoved me into a room with you! You are never to repeat your actions again or I will cut your manhood off and feed it to the dogs!"

"Manhood? What is this, the 19th Century?" Tony said, trying not to raise his voice.

"What?" Loki asked, his patience running thin.

"Loki, just call it what it is. A dick. A co-"

"You are so despicable."

"You know it, baby."

"Shut up, Stark."

Tony fell silent with a smirk. He chuckled silently to himself after a few seconds. "I don't know why having another guy sleep on top of you is such a big deal. I remember you dating that jerk what's-his-name in high school. You guys were pretty close…literally. You didn't seem to have a problem with it."

"You know nothing, Stark," Loki spat, "And it's not men in general I have a problem with, it's _you_ specifically."

"Are you always this touchy in the morning or only when we sleep together?" Tony winked, not impressing Loki one bit.

"We did not sleep together," Loki ground out.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Tony protested calmly, not letting his gaze waver from Loki's glare.

"Well, maybe if someone wasn't such an alcoholic calling out for his mother in the middle of the night, this wouldn't have happened," Loki bit out, not noticing Tony tensing up at his words.

"Don't be so naïve, Loki. I'm not the one with sibling issues," Tony bit back.

Fortunately for Tony, Loki didn't know jack about his parental relationships but surely everyone knew about the Odinson brother's problems – well, Loki's problems. Thor just seemed to be stuck.

Loki growled but he quickly refused to let anyone look down on him because of his personal troubles with his family, especially Tony.

"My private business does not concern you, Stark. Maybe if you focused a little more on your own issues instead of other's, people would actually want to be friends with you for your personality, not your undeserved wealth," Loki whispered dangerously, looking down at Tony who seemed slightly taken aback when Loki stood right in front of him, almost pushing him backwards.

"Whoa, that one actually hurt," Tony said.

Loki smirked. "Don't be such an idiot, Stark. You know it's true."

"Well Loki, at least I have friends."

Loki's face faltered a little but kept the small smirk in place. "I doubt they'll still be your friends when they finally get it into their thick heads how much of an asshole you are."

"Ha! Well, maybe I am an asshole but at least I'm not stuck up."

"Fuck off."

"You started it!"

Tony always seemed to have a talent for making serious, tension-filled moments into childish annoying ones that almost always ended up with Tony being the one who did the annoying.

"You are such an immature little nuisance," Loki rolled his eyes and huffed before walking away and sitting on his bed in a frustrated manner.

"Thanks, honey bunny."

Tony slowly got up and walked past him to go to the bathroom holding his head. Loki just growled in response as he walked by and once Tony closed the door, Loki collapsed on his bed and sighed heavily.

"I hate mornings."

He briefly glanced at the clock on his table and groaned when he saw the time; 10:15. He usually didn't wake until 11:00 on weekends because he was always tired from school that he would always stay in later than usual on a Saturday and Sunday. Of course, today was an unusual exception, not only for Loki but Tony too who always slept till midday on weekends.

Just then, Loki remembered there was somewhere he had to go at this time. It took him a few moments of wondering before he realised that Thanos would be waiting for him by the library right about now. He shot up off the bed quicker than he should have and took a few moments to still his dizzy head before changing out of last night's pajamas (which was strange because he usually slept in his underwear but it was probably because of what happened with Tony, he thought), clumsily put on his jeans and replaced his green shirt with a dark black and green jumper. He grabbed what he needed for his day out with Thanos and then rushed through the door, leaving with an annoyed roll of his eyes as he heard  
Tony singing in the shower and then shut the door and ran to the elevator.

As soon as he got out of the building, he quickly rushed to the library building and saw Thanos on a bench, sitting with a frown on his face and looking around him. Loki stopped o catch his breath when he neared the bench and then called out his name.

Thanos turned and like a child on Christmas Day, his face lit up as he saw Loki walking towards him, hair in a mess and his usually pale face all flushed. He got up and met Loki halfway, grinning in excitement.

"I thought you were standing me up." Thanos said, noticing Loki's red face. "Did you run?"

Loki nodded as he tried to breathe a little more steadily. "I apologise. I ran into an...unusual situation this morning but nothing I could not handle."

"Are you alright? You look a little...flushed."

"Yes. I had just realised I was late to meet you so I ran."

Thanos laughed. "I appreciate that. I don't mind waiting for you."

Loki blushed for the second time that morning but he smiled anyway. "I apologise once more. I did not mean to be late. But I promise I will make it up to you later."

"It's truly fine. Shall we go?"

He nodded. As Thanos led the way with Loki beside him, his hand slipped to hover behind the small of Loki's back, making indirect contact with his skin ever so slightly through the green jumper.

Loki smiled to himself.

oOo

As the hard pressure of the warm water soaked through Tony's hair and quickly wet his smooth olive skin, he winced to himself as his head pounded boldly with the heat of the water. He waited for the pain to disappear before he sighed in pleasure when it slowly died down.

It was a small pain reliever Clint had taught him in high school. Warm showers in the morning always seemed to do the trick of washing away hangover symptoms. Since Tony was always coming to school with one (or using it as an excuse not to attend, more like) Clint had thought _why the hell not?_ and told Tony the simple solution to a pounding headache.

Somewhere during that little mind lapse, Tony heard the muffled but distinct sound of a door slamming shut. Loki was gone. Despite Tony's teasing earlier, he really was curious to know how he and Loki had ended up in such a suspicious position and on his bed, too.

Maybe if he had been with a girl it wouldn't have been anything unusual, sleazy maybe but definitely something Tony would do. But it wasn't a girl – hell it wasn't a guy either but having any other male in Tony's bed would have been fucking better than sleeping on top of Loki Odinson. Thor or Steve would have been a better choice considering Steve's nervousness around anything he considered 'fondue'.

He chuckled slightly underneath the water as he recalled Loki's obvious concern of the situation. If he wasn't immediately taking care of his hangover, he would have definitely made the younger man even more uncomfortable just for fun.

Ha. Loki was right; he was an asshole.

But what did that matter? He was Tony fucking Stark, heir to a multi-billion dollar company, a bloody genius - maybe even more of a genius than Einstein - not to mention he was one of the most beautiful people on the planet. So sure, Loki could call him an asshole all he liked but it didn't change the fact that Tony was absolutely awesome.

Okay, maybe he was a little arrogant too but who wouldn't be proud of themselves if they were Tony Stark. Apparently not Loki.

He turned the shower off and grabbed a hanging towel as he stepped out of the cubicle and dried his hair off quickly. He dropped it on the floor (he knew Loki was going to have a fit when he came back but he was too lazy to hang it up again) and walked into the bedroom stark naked (ahem) unashamed and enjoying the freedom of his skin.

He opened his drawer and closet, popped on some underwear and his jeans and band shirt. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and glanced at his bed for a moment. He smiled internally and then turned away and walked out the door.

He made his way to the stairs and ran downstairs. He entered the student lounge where Clint was sitting on the couch watching the sports channel on the TV. Next to him, Natasha was sitting with her legs crossed; chin leaning on one hand, bored and not really paying attention. Bruce was nowhere to be found but Thor was in the corner on the foosball table, screaming at Steve who was making no effort to humour Thor on his quest of proving that he could be great at anything, despite clumsily hitting his thighs on the handles every time he moved up and down to follow the ball through the table.

Tony laughed to himself, shaking his head and then entered the room with his significance presence filling the air like smoke. Clint turned to the door and nodded at Tony who high fived him like excited teenagers.

Natasha rolled her eyes as Thor and Steve's attention was taken away from the foosball table onto Tony who strutted in.

"Ah, Tony! How are you this fine morn'?"

"Well, Goldilocks, hangover's still hanging."

"Who is this Goldilocks you always refer to when I am present?"

Clint snickered beside Tony and loved that look that always crossed Thor's face whenever Tony made simple references. It happened with Steve too and Tony always loved to take advantage of that fact.

"Nobody you know," Tony finished with a wave of his hand and sat down next to Clint and tried to grab the remote to change the sports channel. Clint just nudged him away and they started to bicker like children. Steve just rolled his eyes. Thor excused himself from the game and made his way over and decided to stand in the view of the television right in front of Tony who whined when the blond pulled him and Clint apart.

"Stark, how fares my brother? I have not seen him as of late," the blond questioned, his muscly arms crossed over his chest and a stern look on his face.

Tony smirked at the mention of his raven haired roommate and he chuckled to himself. The action was not lost on Thor and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his friend.

"What is so amusing?" Thor asked.

Clint was now trying to push him out of the way but he wouldn't budge. Steve resorted to just listening in on the conversation and trying to ignore Clint's pleas.

"Nothing's amusing, Point Break. Can't a guy laugh once in a while?" Tony put his hands up innocently and received a glare from Thor who was not amused.

"Hasn't it occurred to you yet that Draven's trying to avoid you purposely?" Tony continued, confusing Thor.

"Who is this Draven you compare Loki to? And I had a hunch that he was trying to evade my company and I only fear that I am right."

"Great. Now d'you mind moving a little over to the left so I can see?" Tony motioned for him to move but Thor only pouted for a moment and then slapped him on the knees and invited him over for a game of foosball. Tony put up a protest, preferring to watch with Clint where it was comfortable but Thor gave him a look. He sighed to himself and got up, following him over to the corner of the room but refusing to play with him.

"So, what's up Blondie?"

Thor ignored Tony's nickname and got straight to the point, making sudden eye contact with him. He got a little bit creeped out but didn't look away, simply staring back with a raised brow.

"Stop looking at me like that, it's creeping me out."

Thor ignored him again. "I overheard some screaming coming from your chambers this morning. Not too long before you arrived just now, in fact."

"Hey, it's not my fault! Plus, I'm not the only one who lives there, y'know!"

"What has happened between you and Loki?"

"You know, I don't actually remember," Tony tried to think back to how Loki had explained the situation but could only remember a few things. "Something about me being drunk and then somehow, your brother got underneath me on my bed and we slept together."

Thor's eyes bulged out of his eyes. He had always heard the term 'sleeping together' when Tony used to talk about his 'misadventures' with girls he had bedded. Several people, including Tony himself, had already explained to him the concept and about how it did not mean that people literally 'slept together', but it was more an intimate act of 'coming together' as Tony had put it. Thor, of course, had missed the small pun but finally understood. Of course now that Loki had been thrust into the picture, he became more fussed.

"You bedded my brother?" Thor half-shouted in Tony's face, gripping the table roughly.

Tony stepped back a little and sent him a weird look. "I wouldn't exactly call it that. Maybe it's more of a 'drunken mistake' type situation," he explained, doing nothing to ease Thor's wandering mind.

"What?" Thor's voice cracked and he leaned forward suddenly, his eyes widening even more.

"Whoa, relax Point Break."

"I have heard one too many stories about your 'drunken mistakes', Tony. My brother will not be turned into one," he said intimidatingly and pointed a finger at him.

Tony put his hands up in an innocent gesture and backed away again. "Hey, I didn't do anything to him. I was just drunk, alright? Apparently, I just fell asleep on top of him and we woke up together…_fully clothed_," he emphasised his last words so Thor would remove his finger from his face.

"Nothing else happened?"

"No! Stop thinking that it did. That 'noise' you heard this morning was Shakespeare himself going off on me about being a pervert," Tony rolled his eyes. Loki had, angrily and embarrassingly, accused Tony of raping him and just because he had made it into a joke to annoy Loki did not mean that he wasn't offended.

Thor narrowed his eyes at him for a moment before pulling back and straightening up. Sometimes, it scared the blond how nonchalant Tony could be in situations that _normal_ people would find distressing. "I do not trust you with him."

"Way to state the obvious, Goldie. Whose fault was it that he ended up with me in the first place, huh?" Tony crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at the blond.

"You were the only one who I could come to with my problem," Thor said.

"It's not like Clint, Steve, and Bruce weren't available!"

Tony pouted like a candy less child but Thor just rolled his eyes in response and leaned forward once more.

"Do not forget that you did this for my forgiveness, Tony. How else can I fulfil my father's wishes of looking after Loki if he is always avoiding me? You are my only chance," Thor half-whispered, hoping his dramatics would persuade Tony to cooperate.

Tony snorted. "Okay, now you're just talking like I'm about to save the world or something."

"Tony…" Thor scolded.

Tony stared at Thor with annoyance, Thor staring back at him pleadingly. A moment later, he threw up his hands with a frustrated scoff.

"Okay, look. Just because I'm doing this as a sort of an apology gesture to you, it doesn't mean I have to like living with your brother," Tony replied.

Thor chuckled. "I am sure he feels the same way."

"Oh, you have no idea," Tony huffed with a smile.

oOo

Amora made her way downstairs to the student lounge where she promised to meet Natasha. She was still annoyed about her little discussion with Loki last night but Natasha assured her that Loki could be a little hard headed sometimes which was what made him and the red head get along so well.

She looked in through the glass window of the room and spotted Natasha sitting on the sofa looking bored as hell with Clint beside her and the cute guy she remembered named Steve sitting on the floor in front of them. Her eyes gazed over to the corner of the room where Thor was having a little chat with the famous Tony Stark, who she remembered had hit on her again at one of the mixer parties when he had been drunk, no surprise. It wasn't too difficult to reject someone who had no sense in his mind. The next moment he had whined, pouted like a five year old and moved right on to the next girl who had been pulling on his arm all night.

She was quite sure that he didn't even remember her name but it wouldn't be the last time he would try to make a move.

She entered through the door and noticed Tony's attention snapping from Thor over to her and she smirked inwardly and greeted Natasha.

"Hey, roomie," she smiled and sat on the end of the couch.

Natasha nodded at her and noticed Thor and Tony walking over to them. The blond whispered something to Tony and then smiled gently at Amora.

"Good morning, Amora. What brings you here this fine morning?"

Behind him, Tony rolled his eyes and Natasha almost laughed. It was always fun to hear Thor and Loki speaking in the way that only the two brothers did and how over dramatized they sounded compared to everyone. Maybe that was why Loki always sounded like such a drama king every time he got upset or angry. It added to the sting of his insults too. No one liked to be insulted in Shakespearean.

Amora lips curved in response, her head tilting to the side as she stared up at the tall man before her.

"Well, I actually just came here to hang out with Natasha. You know, spend a little time bonding with my roommate."

Tony snorted. "You're roommates with Nat? Good luck with that," He fake-whispered the last part to her and Natasha sent him a glare. He put up his hands in defence and the red head rolled her eyes.

Thor gave him a stern look and he shrugged in response, already used to Thor telling him off. It wasn't like he didn't get enough of it from his dark-haired, green-eyed roommate.

"You know, I was actually saying the same thing to Loki," Amora retorted.

Natasha smiled just slightly and Clint barked out in laughter. Steve chuckled along with him and Thor patted Tony on the back, shrugging as if to say '_Well, you had that coming_.' No surprise that her and Natasha were getting along quite well.

Before Tony could speak again, Thor got there first and turned a stern look towards Amora.

"Speaking of my brother, where is Loki this morning?"

Amora tried not to grimace in front of him and so simply scoffed with a shrug.

"Is he not in his room?" she directed the question at Tony.

"No, he left after he screamed at me for trying to sleep with him," Tony said nonchalantly and everyone exchanged confused glances before shrugging it off as Tony being his usual disgusting self. Thor just rolled his eyes and asked Amora again for Loki's whereabouts.

"Well, if he's not in his room and if what he told me last night was correct, he's probably out with Thanos."

"Who?" Everyone asked in unison.

She looked at all of them and raised her eyebrows. "You don't know him?"

Thor shook his head quickly with a worried expression on his face,"Who is this Thanos you speak of? What affairs does he hold with my brother? Is he a delinquent? Is he harmful?"

Amora looked at him with an eyebrow raised and made a mental note to tell Loki later how right he was about Thor's protectiveness. He sounded so panicked just hearing his little brother going out with some unknown guy who they knew nothing about. Loki found it annoying, although she found it quite adorable. She understood all too well about older sibling instincts although, if they had heard the things that she did about him, Thor would probably be having a fit. He would probably warn Loki about who he was hanging out with and persuade him against it. Not that Loki would listen to his older 'not brother'. From what she'd seen so far, Loki wasn't very keen on talking to Thor even just a little bit or even acknowledging him. And it seemed like Thor still tried to get in to his little brother's walls – _tried_ being the important word.

"Calm down, tall cake. They're not having a gangster meeting," she replied sarcastically and smirked, "He told me they're just going out for drinks or some shit like that."

Tony's eyebrow raised and he crossed his arms across his chest. "They're on a _date_?"

Everyone looked at him and Thor swallowed slowly, his eyes widening slightly.

"Well, if you want to put a label on it…" Amora shrugged again.

Thor's head whipped around to look at her with a worried expression on his face. "How come I have not heard of this before?"

Amora wanted to make a snide comment on how Loki had been relentlessly avoiding him but she wouldn't go that far. It wasn't her place and it would probably make things awkward before she got to know Thor a little better outside of what Loki had been telling her. She decided to stick with the truth, even if it would make Thor a little suspicious.

"Well, considering they only met each other last night, I'm pretty sure no one else knows."

Everyone's eyebrows rose in unison and Amora half-laughed, half scoffed.

"Does Loki know anything about this…this stranger?" Thor questioned, getting more on edge.

He really did sound like an over protective father trying to investigate into his kid's relationship. Amora thought carefully about her answer in case Thor got even more worked up.

"Isn't that the point of dates? Getting to know each other?"

Thor dismissed her reply and instead turned to Tony and smacked him in the arm. The genius clutched his pained limb and then cussed at Thor.

"You had one job, Anthony!"

Tony harrumphed, "Don't pin this on me! I didn't even know about any of this. And even if I did, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it even if I wanted to. I control Loki as much as I control the weather!"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement but Amora just shook her head and turned her attention back to Thor.

"I think we can all agree that Loki's a stubborn ass but-"

Thor glared. "Have care how you speak. Loki is my beloved brother and I will not have you insult him in my presence."

Amora put up her hands in defence and shrugged. "I'm just saying. I tried to talk him out of it last night after I caught them nearly canoodling on the couch over there but he wouldn't listen. Even after I warned him about that creep Thanos, he still wouldn't listen."

Thor frowned. "What do you mean warned him?"

"I don't really want to get into that discussion this early in the morning, Goldie but let's just say it's better if Loki stayed away from him. Not that he'll listen, though."

"Damn straight," Tony muttered under his breath.

Thor sighed tiredly. "Tony, you have to tell me what he is doing. If I cannot see what he is doing myself, I can trust you to watch over him and relay to me."

Tony's huffed. "You mean spy on your brother and tell him everything he's doing?"

"Is not that the purpose of me asking you to room together? Did you not listen to anything we discussed a mere few minutes ago?"

Amora and Natasha's eyebrows rose while Clint and Steve exchanged frowns.

"Wait," Clint said, standing up and facing Thor and Tony, "Are you saying you got Tony to make some kind of…arrangement so that Loki and him would be sharing the same room? Just so you can spy on him?"

Thor just stared at him, realising he had said it out loud and sunk back into himself in shame. Tony shook his head at Thor for saying it out loud before deciding to just tell them.

"Blondie here got me to call the school to arrange it. All I had to do was tell them my name and it was sorted," Tony explained and Thor hid his face away in embarrassment.

Natasha shook her head, speaking for the first time that day. "That is just low, Thor."

"Yeah, considering how Loki and Tony don't get along," Steve said.

"It's not my fault he's the only one immune to my charms," Tony murmured but Thor ignored him.

"I knew that Loki would not appreciate sharing quarters with me and I did not want to ruin my progress of getting back into his good graces if we were to be living together. So I asked Tony to do it for me," Thor explained, defending his actions.

Steve looked at the two of them, even more confused and many unanswered questions rolling through his mind. "Why the hell would you agree to that, Tony?"

Tony turned nervous this time and he scratched the back of his neck in hesitation. Thor looked at him disapprovingly.

"Anthony agreed to do me this significant favour if only I gave him my forgiveness."

"Forgiveness for what? Stark's done a lot of pretty stupid things he needs forgiveness for," Clint butted in and smirked when Tony sent him a dark look.

"It was ages ago, we don't need to bring it up again," Tony waved his hand and tried to dismiss the subject but Thor wouldn't have it.

"Actually, Tony it was not that far back. It happened only last year at the senior Christmas dance. I would not talk to him for a week. It was only after then when I had thought of what he could do to earn my forgiveness when we became friends again."

Clint thought back for a moment and he jumped up, suddenly remembering something. "Oh! Is that when Tony was caught nailing Phyllis Simmons behind the gym bleachers during the dance?"

Amora laughed out loud. A look of disgust crossed Natasha's face and Steve just rolled his eyes, knowing too well of Tony's misadventures with girls behind the gym bleachers. He remembered catching Tony twice in the same week with two separate girls behind the bleachers and his mind reeled back to the memory and the image of Tony's naked ass crossed his mind and he shivered.

Thor nodded and Tony's head sunk into his shoulders, trying to hide from the embarrassment of the memories. Not that he was different now, he still did the same shit he used to do in high school but it was just humiliating bringing up past memories especially remembering what had happened after he was caught.

Amora stopped laughing just for a moment to ask her question. "What's that got to do with you and Loki sharing a room together?"

Clint's smirk grew wider and Thor blushed furiously. "Thor was in love with this girl since freshmen year and everyone knew it. I'm guessing he caught Tony and her in the act and he got pissed so he used that against him to force Tony into sharing a room with Loki so that Thor would forgive him."

Tony clapped slowly. "Well done, Barton. You should become some kind of criminal mastermind for the FBI someday."

Clint stuck his tongue out and plopped down to sit on the couch once more. Steve was still trying to get the mental image of Tony's ass out of his mind, with no luck.

"In my defence, I was drunk," Tony continued which made Steve scoff.

"You're always drunk, Tony," Steve said with a wave of his hand and no one could disagree with him, not even Tony himself.

"But wait," Amora interjected, still laughing but only slightly now, "you fucked a girl called Phyllis?"

Everyone snickered behind their hands except Steve who didn't see anything wrong with the poor girl's name. Tony just sent her an unimpressed smile with narrowed eyes. "At least I wasn't the one who was in love with her for four years."

Thor hit him in the shoulder and he let out a pained cry, rubbing the spot where he had been hit. A moment later, Thor calmed down and the red shade on his face was gone.

"No matter. That was in the past," Thor said, "What matters now is the situation at hand. Tony, be sure to keep him safe."

The genius pouted again, something he seemed to do when someone was telling him what to do. "Fine. But just stop acting like his life is on the line and like I'm his baby sitter or something. I don't control him, dude."

"I know, just act like yourself so he does not suspect anything."

"Well, as much fun as it is to tease him, I don't enjoy getting death threats to my dick, Thor. He's one violent guy," Tony said.

"Tony, I warned you before not to ridicule Loki as you did in high school. I will not tell you again," Thor said sternly.

Clint rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like he'll listen to you this time. But I'm sure you have no worries, Thor. Loki can always cut off his balls in the middle of the night when he's being a pain in the ass."

"Well, if he wants to do that he's going to have to get into my bed first," Tony winked and Thor's eyes widened.

"So you are planning to bed my brother!" Thor exclaimed and everyone snickered once more when Tony's face turned scared.

"It was a joke, Goldilocks. Calm down," Tony assured him. Thor narrowed his eyes suspiciously but let it go. Tony breathed out slowly and then placed his hands on his hips.

"Goddamit, I feel like I'm being accused of rape."

oOo

Four hours later, Bruce had arrived in the student lounge from the lab after attending three weekend lectures from his Physics professors that Tony had not bothered to attend with him. He arrived in the middle of a heated discussion between Tony and Steve about fondue and sex, whatever the two had to do with each other he did not know.

They had not left the room all day, luckily with it being supplied with toilets and a working kitchen that none of them needed to leave each other's company. After spending more time with them than she had the chance to before, Amora felt like she was already being welcomed in to the group and she found herself enjoying their company even more, especially since Tony had not hit on her once today which surprised her a little bit but she was glad for it. He had probably given up after seeing that she would not take any of his bullshit. She used to find it weird how Natasha could put up with five boys all at once but after much observation, she found that she was like the mother of the group who everyone looked to for some control and discipline, especially when Tony and Clint got too inappropriate and she was there to stop them from behaving too childishly.

Amora found that she liked their group dynamic and despite how different each one of them were, they were all such great friends and had unique personalities that each other could connect to, like Bruce and Tony's genius brains, even if the two were totally far from each other in characteristics; Tony was a wild playboy whilst Bruce was a calm quasi-introvert.

She wondered why Loki didn't approve of them. He had told her once that he did not have a problem with any of them in particular – except Tony and obviously Thor, of course – and it was only because they were friends with his adopted older brother that he tended to stay away from them, except for Natasha who Loki found exceptionally smart and was one of the only people who didn't annoy him or make him uncomfortable, even if she was quite tense most of the time.

A few more hours later, it was already 9pm and they were one of the only few people left in the lounge. Her and Natasha were on the couch talking quietly about Loki, Steve and Thor were playing video games while Clint watched and Bruce and Tony were in the corner discussing possible projects they could build for their Physics class.

They were all interrupted when Clint pointed out something behind them through the window, outside to the lamp-lit pathway in front of the building.

"Is that Loki outside?"

Everyone's attention snapped up and all turned towards where Clint was pointing.

"Speak of the devil…" Amora muttered under her breath and squinted her eyes to see better. Thanos was with him, smiling and touching his arm like it was nothing. Amora's jaw locked and rolled her eyes at the olive-skinned, blue-eyed man.

"Who is that he is with? Is that _Thanos_?" Thor asked, quickly making his way over to the window and peering over the top of the window sill so Loki wouldn't see him. Tony followed behind, then Clint, Steve and Bruce, Natasha and Amora.

"So this is Loki's type…weird," Clint said, more to himself than anyone.

"He looks nothing like Loki's last man candy," Tony chuckled but Thor gave him a dark look as he remembered Loki's last failed relationship that ended very badly.

It was probably the reason why Loki had put off dating anyone else for so long until college where he could forget about everything and move on.

"I think I've seen him around before," Clint said, "I think he's in my extra philosophy class or something."

Tony snorted. "You go to extra philosophy class?"

Clint nudged him, "Shut up."

Thor shushed them both, never taking his eyes off Loki and Thanos. He eyed Thanos with suspicion every time he touched Loki or got too close.

"This is so weird. We shouldn't be spying on Loki like this," Steve said but no one could seem to look or walk away.

A moment later, no one had moved. Loki and Thanos were still talking outside and they were all gathered around the window non-too discreetly watching them.

"Do you think they'll make out?" Tony whispered again, receiving another disapproving look from Thor.

"He seems to like touching Loki a lot," Clint commented quietly. Everyone had noticed too how many times this new guy had touched Loki's arm in the past two minutes alone. It was making Thor uncomfortable by the second and he started to grip the window sill tightly.

"You know, I've never actually seen Loki smile in so long," Tony observed, "It's making me uncomfortable."

Thor agreed silently with the first part and continued to watch the two outside in worried interest.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Bruce asked, confused.

"Loki's new boyfriend, apparently," Clint shrugged.

"One outing together does not put them into a relationship, Barton," Thor quickly remarked and Bruce rolled his eyes at Thor's protective tone.

"Before you know it, they'll probably be banging on Loki's bed and Tony's gonna walk in on them," Clint snickered and both Natasha and Thor slapped him on each his shoulders.

"Ow! What the hell?" he exclaimed.

"Don't be disgusting," Natasha said simply before walking away to sit on the sofa, having enough of watching Loki and his new date flirting and eye fucking each other.

A minute later, their little whispered discussion had turned into debating what kind of guy Thanos was and whether or not he and Loki would last. Clint and Tony gave it a month, Steve simply said that if they took it slow it would last, Thor simply ignored their little comments about his brother and his new 'date' while Bruce was left wondering who the hell this guy was and what hell everyone was talking about.

Meanwhile, Amora was lost in her jumbled thoughts and then noticed Loki walking away and making his way to the building entrance. The boys' attentions were still focused on Thanos who was waiting till Loki got inside to leave. They didn't seem to notice Loki coming in because they were all too busy watching Thanos with interest.

A moment later, Amora left the window and sat beside Natasha. She looked behind her, expecting Loki to come through the second set of doors any moment. And then there he was, she could see him through the open doorway of the lounge coming through the entrance with a big grin on his face. He was about to walk past the room when he stopped, noticing the guys hunched up by the window. He stopped by the doorway, in perfect hearing distance of what they were talking about and stood there to watch them.

Amora noticed that Thanos was starting to walk away now after seeing Loki go inside. The guys all muttered to each other and stood up to walk away when they all noticed Loki looking at them with a raised brow and a near angry look on his face mixed with annoyance and suspicion.

"Brother! Wha - How – I did not see you come in," Thor nervously said.

Loki's jaw locked in anger, "Was that because you were too busy spying on me and my friend like a bunch of 11 year olds?"

Thor had nothing to say and simply stood there with Loki glaring back at him. Tony decided to interrupt.

"Uh – how was your date?" He said, meaning for it to cut through the tension and not meaning for it to come out nosey or insulting but it did anyway. Thor turned back to glare at him for what seemed like the billionth time that day, he swore.

Loki's eyes flashed in anger and his fists clenched tightly. Thor noticed and tried to assure him that they were not spying at all but it was not easy to calm Loki down.

"What I do does not concern you so you can stop trying to watch over me like some sick mother," Loki spat, "Stop trying to force yourself back in my life when clearly, you have no place in it…_brother_."

Thor knew that Loki was very sensitive when it came to his personal relationships but he did not know that Loki would go off on him so harshly like that.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Tony muttered to the rest of them while Thor stood there; hurt striking his heart as he watched Loki storm off and disappear around the corner.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the very late update. I was so busy you have no idea! I was also working on a future intense kiss scene for this story so that's partly why I didn't update for a while.**

**But I finally finished the chapter and I am so sorry for the spelling errors or grammatical errors! They are not intentional, I assure you and they might make me look like an illiterate ass but I just wanted to get an update out as fast as possible. If there are lots of spelling errors, just tell me if they are really annoying you and I'll edit it but if not, I'll leave it. And also sorry for repeated words or anything like that, I didn't edit this chapter as much as I usually do because it's really late and some of you sent me messages asking when my next update will be. This is an extra long chapter too; although uneventful it has a few important details.**

**So I hope you enjoy and please review, seriously the faves and alerts are amazing but please please PLEASE review because I love to hear what you think, even if you hate it it's still an opinion. Once again, I hope you enjoyed it and hope I didn't ruin the characters too much!**


End file.
